ASSISTANT SEXUEL
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto va obtenir son Master et rentrer dans la vie active. Avant il devra s'occuper d'un dernier client, de sa double vie qui lui a permis d'en arriver là.


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Pas de bêta **  
**Pairing : NaruSasu**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Vidéo reportage internet **

**Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli !**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_Version non corrigée_**

Naruto, assis au fond de l'amphithéâtre, écoutait Jiraya, son professeur de littérature. C'était le seul cours qu'il arrivait à suivre sans s'endormir ou s'ennuyer pendant son cursus scolaire. Jiraya était l'un de ses professeurs qui savait capter l'attention dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Une fois, deux fois puis une troisième fois sur plusieurs secondes. C'était le signal. Celui pour une demande de rendez-vous. Il sortit son téléphone, s'assura qu'il était libre pour la date et l'heure que le client souhaitait puis il valida.

Son dernier client.

Naruto était orphelin depuis ses 18ans. La maison familiale avait brulé en pleine nuit à cause d'un dysfonctionnement provenant d'une nouvelle installation électrique. Il s'était réveillé à cause de la fumée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la situation et se jeter dans le couloir pour prévenir ses parents, malheureusement pour lui, sa chambre était la dernière touchée. Dans une tentative désespérée de sauver ses parents, il avait avancé dans le couloir enflammé et un bout du plafond lui était tombé sur le bras droit. Le reste était un peu flou mais des pompiers étaient venus le chercher et l'avait sorti. Il s'était réveillé, pleinement conscient, à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard.

Avec cet accident, il avait tout perdu.

Ses parents avaient des revenus moyens qui leur permettait de vivre convenablement. Naruto n'avait jamais manqué de rien et l'assurance vie qu'ils avaient contracté de leur vivant aurait dû l'aider à payer ses études supérieures malheureusement, la compagnie avait fait faillite. Souvent, Naruto avait pensé à abandonner et se mettre à travailler pour gagner sa vie mais il avait promis à ses parents de terminer ses études. Il tenait toujours ses promesses, il refusait de décevoir ses défunts parents.

Naruto avait fait des demandes de bourse mais la seule qu'il avait obtenu lui servait à peine à payer l'appartement. De plus, l'une des conditions pour bénéficier d'une bourse était de suivre des études supérieures à plein temps. Il fît donc des extras le soir dans un restaurant et le week-end en boite de nuit mais ça ne suffît pas toujours à payer ses livres de cours et ses courses. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi le ventre vide.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Kakuzu et Hidan. Naruto les avait rencontrés quelques semaines après avoir commencé ses extras en boite. Ils avaient sympathisé au fil des week-end et il avait appris que Hidan et Kakuzu s'étaient rencontré via un site qui mettait en relation des « assistants sexuel ». Il s'agissait de personnes disponibles pour des faveurs sexuelles auprès de personne en situation d'handicap. Naruto ne savait pas exactement quel handicap avait Kakuzu mais il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec le bas de son visage masqué.

Il lui avait fallu une petite semaine pour que l'idée fasse le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et qu'il demande des informations à Hidan. Naruto avait hésité une autre semaine avant de mettre son profil en ligne. Il avait eu une demande à peine une heure après.

Naruto avait eu la chance de tomber sur Lee, un sportif en fauteuil roulant, qui avait eu la délicatesse de le mettre à l'aise. Naruto lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était son première client et Lee lui avait expliqué comment se déroulait les choses, étant habitué de son côté. Après cette rencontre, Naruto avait compris qu'il devait séparer le sexe, des sentiments parce qu'à partir de ce moment-là, le sexe allait devenir un outil de travail. Il avait eu du mal le lendemain matin à se regarder dans un miroir mais il avait fini par se faire une raison. Il ne vendait pas son corps uniquement pour l'argent, il le faisait pour ceux qui faisait appel à ses services car ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir une vie sexuellement épanouie.

La vérité, c'est que Naruto non plus, avant ce travail, n'avait pas vraiment une vie amoureuse et sexuelle.

-Finis pour cette année les ingrats, lança Jiraya à ses élèves. Dépêchez-vous de déguerpir d'ici que je puisse me faire un marathon de porno documentaire pour mes livres.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres grâce à son professeur. Si la plupart le trouvait lourd en dehors de son cours, surtout les filles, Naruto l'appréciait que davantage.

-Vous allez me manquer l'Ermite Pervers, le salua Naruto en descendant les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre.

-Pas si vite gamin, le retint Jiraya.

Son professeur le traitait comme un enfant et pourtant, il était le plus vieux de tous les étudiants.

L'incendie avait eu lieu après avoir obtenu son diplôme au lycée mais il avait passé plusieurs mois dans un lit d'hôpital pour être soigné puis d'autres mois à se remettre sur pied et remettre sa vie en place. Actuellement, il était en Master et il allait sur ses 26ans. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis la disparition de ses parents. Il était à quelques jours de sa promesse. Il serait bientôt diplômé et se lancerait dans la vie active.

\- Appelle ce numéro quand tu auras ton diplôme et dis que tu viens de ma part, lui ordonna gentiment Jiraya en lui tendant une petite carte de visite d'une maison d'édition.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ça veut dire que si je te manque trop, tu peux venir travailler avec moi.

Naruto en resta sans voix. Il savait que son professeur avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, même s'il ne l'avait pas ménagé malgré sa situation mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jiraya lui offre un poste.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-il.

\- Rien, tu as juste à te présenter cet été là-bas.

Jiraya pointa le dos de la carte où était inscrit une adresse puis lui mit une tape sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à disparaître. Naruto le fit, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge. Ses parents allaient enfin pouvoir être fier de lui.

XxX

Naruto était excité. Non pas parce qu'il allait coucher avec un inconnu qu'il ne reverrait jamais mais surtout parce que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il le ferait pour de l'argent. Après cette nuit, ses prochains rapports seront tous « naturels ».

\- Bonjour.

Attendant dans un parc, Naruto se tourna vers la voix. Il se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux blanc, un sourire dentelé et en tenu légère, en ce mois de juin. Naruto chercha le handicap tandis que l'homme buvait une bouteille d'eau sans s'arrêter.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, le prévint-il en terminant la bouteille.

C'était bien la première fois que ce n'était pas le concerné qui faisait appel à lui. Naruto allait demander pour qui quand l'autre lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- C'est pour mon meilleur ami qui m'arracherait les yeux s'il savait.

Naruto invita l'homme à s'asseoir sur le banc près d'eux d'un geste de la main.

\- Alors pourquoi ? voulu-t-il savoir en prenant place.

\- Parce que nous sommes des mecs et on a des besoins. Il ne me fera pas croire que sa situation lui convint. Depuis son accident, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de finir la nuit avec un mec et le peu de fois où l'occasion s'est présentée, les mecs étaient des abrutis.

L'homme s'arrêta pour boire une autre bouteille d'eau avant de s'excuser pour son absence de bonne manière. Il se présenta :

\- Suigetsu.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Kitsune. Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors ?

\- Vous ne perdez pas votre temps, j'adore ça, sourit Suigetsu.

Naruto écouta le meilleur ami de son client lui faire le topo de ce qu'il imaginait :

\- On se retrouve ce soir dans un restaurant qu'il aime beaucoup, je trouve une excuse pour vous abandonner et vous vous occupez de le mettre dans votre lit ou qu'il vous fasse rentrer dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va expliquer ma présence ?

Suigetsu inventa une histoire à dormir debout des amis d'enfance qui se recroisent par hasard après plusieurs années. Naruto ne savait pas si son futur client était naïf mais s'il gobait cette histoire alors ça serait du gâteau de finir la soirée dans le même lit.

\- Bien, j'ai compris.

\- Si ça fonctionne et qu'il est satisfait, je referai peut-être appel à vous.

Naruto l'arrêta tout de suite en lui disant que son meilleur ami serait son dernier client. Suigetsu paru un peu déçu mais ne se gêna pas pour demander s'il avait d'autres personnes à lui recommander.

\- À ce soir, le salua Naruto en se levant pour partir.

\- Pour information, le retient Suigestu, même si ça serait le fantasme de beaucoup de se taper un petit étudiant, ce n'est pas son cas.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers sa tenue décontracté, il portant un vieux baggi avec un sweat large et son sac de cours en bandoulière. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer chez lui après son dernier cours.

\- C'est noté, rigola-t-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Puis il disparut.

XxX

Naruto arriva devant le restaurant que Suigetsu lui avait indiqué. Ce dernier s'y trouvait seul, un peu plus vêtu que plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Comme ça, amorça Suigetsu en le reluquant de la tête au pied, ça fait tout de suite plus adulte, quel âge as-tu au fait ? Tu permets que je te tutoie, sinon Sasuke va tilter tout de suite.

\- 25ans, tu peux j'allais te le proposer, répondit Naruto sans se formaliser de ce caractère sans gênes.

Après tout, il avait le même. Un homme se dirigea vers eux et Suigetsu l'accueillit. Naruto baissa les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien.

Pour son dernier client, il avait mis le paquet. Un jean gris au surpiqure camel, retroussé pour laisser voir des bottines camel style rangers. Sa ceinture faisait rappel aux chaussures. Il avait opté pour une chemise blanche aux coudières grise, rentrée à l'intérieur de son jean, le tout réhaussé avec un gilet sans manche chiné.

\- Voici Sasuke, Sasuke voici

\- Naruto, le coupa-t-il, sachant pertinemment que son pseudo sur le site allait mettre la puce à l'oreille : Kitsune.

En plus, Suigetsu ne lui avait pas demandé son vrai nom lors de la première entrevue et lui n'avait pas pensé à le faire. Ils manquaient tout les deux de bonnes manières.

Naruto tendit sa main gauche, s'attendant à ce que l'homme fasse de même avec la sienne mais ce dernier, Sasuke, la dédaigna presque. Il la reprit, se disant que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que ça.

Naruto pourrait rentrer chez lui sans se prendre la tête mais pour son dernier client, c'était un challenge et il aimait ça.

\- Ne fais pas attention, Sasuke est un peu associable mais je suis sûr qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.

Suigetsu les entraina à l'intérieur du restaurant et Naruto eut tout le loisir d'admirer le dos de Sasuke qui était aussi délicieux que sa face. Le meilleur ami de Suigetsu était d'une beauté dure par le regard mais douce par la forme du visage et de la pureté de la peau. Sasuke avait les cheveux mi-long, retombant sur son visage, ça se voyait qu'il prenait soin de lui sommairement, juste le strict nécessaire mais ça ne dérangea pas Naruto. Il comprenait. Pour ce qui était de la tenue, Sasuke était simplement habillé d'un jean brut ajusté et d'une chemise marine ouverte au col. Le tout casé par une ceinture et des chaussures foncé. Ce qui l'interpella, fut le blouson en cuir posé négligemment sur les épaules, cachant ses bras. Il l'examina mais il ne voyait pas quel handicap, Sasuke avait.

Au moment où la serveuse leur montra la table réservée, Suigetsu reçu un appel, il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Désolé les mec, Karin me tape une crise, faut que j'y aille, commencez sans moi, j'essayerai de revenir pour le désert.

Il les laissa en plan, debout devant la table et la serveuse lui proposa de changer la table pour une de deux personnes, ça évitait de bloquer une table pour quatre.

\- Ça sera inutile, on ne reste pas, dit Sasuke tandis que Naruto acquiesça.

Ils se regardèrent, la serveuse ne sachant pas quoi faire. Perplexe, elle s'éclipsa en les laissant choisir.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, lui signala simplement Sasuke.

\- Et alors ? ça nous empêche de passer la soirée ensemble ?

La question de Naruto eut le mérite de faire réfléchir son futur client.

\- Où est-ce qu'il vous a trouvé ?

Naruto sourit. Sasuke n'était pas idiot.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Il veut que vous passiez une bonne soirée en ma compagnie et moi, ça me va.

Il n'aimait pas mentir mais Naruto ne pouvait pas dire l'entière vérité. Sasuke lui demanda ce que Suigetsu lui avait dit sur lui mais la vérité, c'est que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas dit ce que son accident avait causé comme handicap. Peut-être que Suigetsu avait trouvé ça inutile au vu de pourquoi il faisait appel à lui et qu'il devait être habitué.

Sasuke soupira, tout en se défaisant de son cuir qu'il posa sur le dessus de la chaise. Naruto remarqua la manche gauche de la chemise vide de membre, elle pendait dans le vide.

\- Et ? ça devrait me faire fuir ? demanda Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto arrêta de regarder cette partie de Sasuke qui n'était plus. Il retira sa main droite qu'il cachait dans la poche de son jean et lentement retroussa sa manche jusqu'au-dessus de l'avant-bras, montrant à Sasuke son membre entouré de bandage, ne laissant aucun bout de peau apparent. Naruto fit de même avec l'autre bras qui n'avait aucune particularité puis se dirigea vers la chaise de Sasuke qu'il tira, tel un gentleman.

\- Ça vous ferait fuir si on était intime.

Malgré ses mots, Sasuke prit place, acceptant de diner avec lui. Naruto lui dit qu'ils pouvaient se tutoyer.

\- Et bien si j'ai la chance de finir avec toi ce soir, je te prouverais le contraire.

Naruto revint à sa place et s'y assis. Il ne loupa pas le regard furtif de Sasuke sur sa main bandé. Il s'agissait du bras brulé à cause de la poutre lors de l'incendie de sa maison. Les médecins lui avaient proposé de le couper car il ne restait plus grand-chose en peau de viable mais Naruto avait trouvé ça trop facile. Il avait souffert le martyr quand on l'avait nettoyé et essayé de le remettre sur pied mais au moins il avait toujours son bras. Cependant, sa peau n'était jamais redevenue comme avant. Elle n'avait plus rien de lisse et belle. La première fois qu'un partenaire l'avait vu, il avait débandé, l'air dégouté et avait écourté la soirée. Depuis ce jour-là, il cachait son bras.

\- Est-ce que tu t'appelles Naruto au moins ?

\- Oui, sourit-il. Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, j'ai 25ans et je viens d'avoir mon master. Cet été, je vais travailler en maison d'édition et je pense y rester longtemps aux côtés d'un écrivain louche.

Naruto pensa à Jiraya et ses livres pour adulte. Ils allaient faire équipe, il en était sûr.

\- Ça ne fait pas un peu tard 25ans pour un master ?

\- Mes parents sont morts dans un incendie et disons que j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes projets de vie.

Nouveau regard de Sasuke vers son bras quand il prit le menu que la serveuse lui tendait. Naruto se demanda quand la curiosité de son rendez-vous allait lui valoir la question sur son bandage.

\- Que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda Naruto en parcourant le menu des yeux.

\- Je m'assure que les entreprises choisissent le bon endroit quand elles veulent se délocaliser.

\- Tu voyages alors ? c'est cool.

Naruto rêvait de pouvoir voir un peu du monde mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, peut-être dans quelques années quand il aura assez économisé en étant dans la vie active.

\- Je voyage pour affaire et à la demande de l'entreprise, ce n'est pas toujours le cas, précisa Sasuke.

\- C'est mieux que rien.

Naruto préférait toujours voir le verre à moitié plein que celui à moitié vide.

La serveuse prit leur plat puis ils passèrent la soirée à échanger.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke réponde aussi facilement à ses questions et en pose d'autres. Ce n'était pas la première impression qu'il avait eue, celle d'un mur. Peut-être que Sasuke avait besoin de compagnie et appréciait la sienne ce soir. Son meilleur ami l'avait cerné dans un sens. Seulement Naruto n'était pas sûr que ce fût uniquement le côté sexuel qui manquait à Sasuke.

Naruto appris que Sasuke avait deux années de plus que lui, qu'il ne vivait pas loin et que ça faisait une dizaine d'année qu'il avait perdu son bras. Naruto appris que Sasuke l'avait perdu dans un manège de fête foraine qui avait lâché. Son frère y avait perdu la vie tandis que lui était resté accroché avec son membre.

\- On pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres… dit Naruto, pensant à la perte de ses parents dans les flammes alors que ça faisait écho à l'accident de Sasuke, rare en général.

La serveuse récupéra les assiettes vides en leur demandant s'il voulait des desserts.

\- Non merci, l'addition s'il vous plait, répondit Sasuke.

La déception fut de courte durée quand Sasuke lui parla d'un glacier en ville. Naruto voulut payer sa part quand son rendez-vous le devança en payant le dîner.

\- Je paye le dessert alors, négocia Naruto en sortant du restaurant.

Sasuke acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du glacier. Il se trouvait dans un petit camion mobile à quelques rues du restaurant. Ils passèrent commande, Sasuke menthe chocolat et Naruto citron. Quand Sasuke tendit la main pour récupérer sa glace, son blouson, posé sur ses épaules, tomba. Naruto se pencha pour prendre le vêtement mais, au lieu de le remettre sur les épaules de Sasuke, il le garda au creux de son bras.

\- Plus pratique, se justifia Naruto en prenant, à son tour, sa glace. Ça te dérange ? s'enquit-il néanmoins.

\- Si ce n'est pas ton cas, dit Sasuke.

Naruto lui sourit et lui mit un petit coup d'épaule sur son côté gauche, comme si c'était naturel.

Dans un silence plaisant, ils marchèrent le long de la rue, côte à côte. Sasuke assumait son absence de membre mais ça n'empêcha pas les gens de regarder sa manche pendante quand ils les croisèrent et un enfant innocent de demander sans retenue pourquoi « le monsieur n'avait pas de bras » Discrètement, Naruto se rapprocha de lui, épaule contre épaule.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? se lança Naruto.

Sasuke valida d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ça gênait vraiment tes amants ? Je veux dire, tu es beau et intéressant, ça devrait compenser, non ?

Naruto posait la question mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir que oui, ça gênait certaines personnes.

Son rendez-vous prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- J'ai toujours eu mauvais caractère. Avant, mon corps compensait mais quand il m'a aussi fait défaut, ça n'a plus marché. Avec les années, ça va mieux mais quand j'étais jeune puis après quand j'ai perdu mon bras et mon frère, j'étais infernal. Mon visage ne suffisait plus.

Naruto acquiesça simplement.

Quand ils passèrent devant le cinéma de la ville, Naruto lui proposa un film en deuxième séance pour faire durer la soirée et Sasuke accepta. Ils se mirent d'accord sur un film d'action et continuèrent la soirée.

Le film se termina deux heures plus tard et Sasuke se laissa raccompagner au pied de son immeuble.

\- Merci pour la soirée, commença Sasuke, sois prudent sur le chemin du retour.

\- Alors je n'aurais pas la chance de finir la nuit avec toi ?

Naruto pensait vraiment avoir passé une bonne soirée avec Sasuke mais ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque. Pourtant quand il vit le regard noir dévier sur le côté et se mordre rapidement la lèvre inférieure, Naruto sût que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sasuke ne recula pas quand Naruto rentra dans son espace vital. Il tendit sa main bandée pour dégager ses mèches brunes devant le visage. Les onyx regardèrent une fois de plus ses bandages sans demander plus d'explication.

\- Fais moi confiance, je ne suis pas comme tous les autres que tu as rencontré, dit Naruto sans prétention.

\- D'accord, céda Sasuke au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses.

Satisfait et pas seulement parce que Naruto allait être rémunéré. Il n'y pensait même plus pour être totalement honnête. Il avait sincèrement envie de terminer la soirée avec cet homme.

Sasuke l'invita à le suivre et ils montèrent rapidement dans son appartement. Naruto posa leur blouson dans l'entrée ainsi que ses chaussures et laissa son amant le conduire à la chambre. Il vit à peine la décoration intérieure, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Sasuke tamisa la chambre à coucher avant de lui faire face.

Naruto décida de prendre les choses en main et défit, bouton par bouton, la chemise marine de Sasuke. Il la fit glisser sur les épaules et elle tomba à terre. Sans hésitation, Naruto posa ses mains sur le corps de son homme, il les fit remonter de son ventre plat à son torse jusqu'à ses épaules avant de redescendre ses bras, dont l'un inexistant. Sasuke frissonna sous son touché.

\- Je

Naruto le coupa d'un baiser libérateur. Une main s'accrocha dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un délicieux échange. Tant bien que mal, à cause de l'érection de Sasuke, Naruto le libéra de son pantalon puis il le fit asseoir pour l'en défaire complètement. Il se recula d'un pas pour admirer le corps imparfait de son amant. Sasuke avait la peau blanche et un corps finement musclé. La seule particularité qu'il avait était le tatouage à la base de la nuque.

Naruto ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps Sasuke n'avait pas partagé son lit avec une personne mais il pouvait clairement sentir son mal à l'aise. Naruto savait exactement quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation.

Lentement, il se défit de ses vêtements. D'abord son gilet sans manche et sa chemise montrant son propre tatouage qui prenant toute la superficie de son ventre. L'érection de Sasuke se gorgea encore un peu plus à sa vue et ça fit réagir sa propre queue. Naruto se libéra de son jean et de son boxer, se mettant nue devant son amant.

\- Attend, le stoppa Sasuke quand Naruto fit un pas dans sa direction. Retire ton bandage.

L'érection de Naruto s'essouffla presque instantanément et Sasuke tendit aussitôt la main dessus, commençant de long mouvement de va-et-vient. Naruto grogna de bien-être quand la paume froide rentra en contact avec son corps puis un bout de langue lapa son gland. Elle se fit plus aventureuse quand elle lécha sa grande veine. La bouche de Sasuke fit un allé retour rapide sur son membre.

Naruto comprenait ce que Sasuke voulait. Il voulait être sur un même pied d'égalité. Qu'ils soient autant vulnérables, l'un que l'autre.

\- Sasuke… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu des problèmes dans des moments intimes. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui ne puisses pas bander, dit-il sans détour.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Sasuke délaissa son sexe pour attraper un bout du bandage de son bras. Délicatement, il le défi entièrement de son bras, Naruto le laissa découvrir sa peau meurtrie.

\- Tu n'as seulement perdu tes parents dans cet incendie, lança Sasuke tout en passant sa main sur le long du bras.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il savoura cette caresse comme si elle était « magique » Le peu de ses amants qui avait vu ses cicatrices avaient été dégoutés, Sasuke était le seul à la regarder, indifférent, et la toucher.

Naruto se pencha pour le remercier d'un baiser puis prit place dans le dos de Sasuke. Naruto s'assit, Sasuke entre ses jambes au bord du lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Quand Naruto prit l'érection de Sasuke de sa main valide, ce dernier l'arrêta et ramena son autre bras.

Avec appréhension, Naruto changea de main. Il commença à branler Sasuke avec sa main blessée, il regarda ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule tatouée et il ressentit une certaine fierté à voir le sexe entre ses doigts continuer de grossir. Sa propre érection repris vie.

Ce rapport sera différent pour eux.

Naruto dévia sa bouche, embrassa le membre coupé de Sasuke qui se blottit entre ses bras, la tête reposant en arrière. Il savourait aussi les caresses que Naruto lui faisait. Ce dernier ne laissa pas son autre main sans rien faire, il la glissa sur le périnée puis entre les fesses de Sasuke, touchant son anus. Il fit des petits ronds avant de rentrer une phalange pour tester l'élasticité. Quand il ne rencontra aucune résistance, il enfonça entièrement son index qui se fit délicieusement aspirer.

\- Tu peux en rajouter un autre, lui confia Sasuke.

Sasuke devait forcement se donner du plaisir seul, ce qui arrangea Naruto, il n'aimait pas passer trop de temps sur les préliminaires. Il se força néanmoins pour mettre son amant dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il attendit que Sasuke lui donne le signal en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son poing. Son propre sexe poussant contre ses hanches.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- À quatre pattes, grogna d'anticipation Sasuke.

Ils se séparèrent, Sasuke montant sur le lit pour se mettre en position tandis que Naruto partit chercher des capotes et le lubrifiant que Sasuke lui indiqua dans la table de chevet. Naruto monta à son tour, se positionnant derrière son amant qui se retenait que d'une main sur le lit.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour Sasuke mais Naruto ne tenta pas de le faire changer d'avis. Son amant devait avoir ses raisons, se prouver qu'il pouvait encore avoir des rapports comme n'importe qui.

Naruto enfila le bout de plastique et s'étala du liquide dessus pour facilité sa venue. Il prévint Sasuke en frottant son gland contre son anus. Sans attendre, Sasuke se recula sur son sexe pour s'empaler de lui-même. Naruto le laissa faire avec plaisir. Il fut vite enfermé dans une fournaise. Des pressions le stimula trop vite et il serra les dents, les doigts enfoncés dans les hanches blanche.

\- Arrête, lui demanda-t-il difficilement. Sasuke, je suis déjà trop excité pour ça, tu vas me faire partir.

Sasuke avait visiblement l'impression de devoir faire plus pour que ce rapport se passe correctement mais Naruto n'était pas de cet avis et il comptait lui montrer. Il se pencha dans le dos de Sasuke, entournant ses hanches d'un bras pour le maintenir. Naruto s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, faisant gémir son amant.

\- Tu sens comme j'ai envie de toi ? demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres que ta présence, ton corps contre le mien pour te désirer.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une morsure à la base de sa nuque quand Sasuke lui répondit d'une dernière pression anale.

Naruto resta dans cette position dans un premier temps pour laisser le moins d'espace entre leur corps, il commença à se mouvoir dans le corps imparfait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils voulurent plus et Naruto se redressa sur ses tibias, agrippa les hanches de Sasuke et commença à faire claquer bestialement leur corps. Pendant son déhanchement, le bras de Sasuke céda. Il se retint de justesse sur son avant-bras. Inconsciemment Naruto ralenti sa cadence et Sasuke jura entre ses dents.

\- Ne te retiens pas, ordonna froidement Sasuke.

Naruto se fit violence. Il ferma les yeux et repris ses coups de reins. Il s'emballa très rapidement. Dans un moment de lucidité, il remit son bras contre le torse de Sasuke, sa main sur sa gorge sans le serrer pour lui faire mal mais pour avoir la prise nécessaire et le ramener à la verticale contre lui. De son autre main, il encercla le sexe de Sasuke et le branler énergiquement.

Son amant vint dans sa main, sa gorge vibrant contre la paume de l'autre. Il sentit l'étau de Sasuke se fermer mécaniquement sur sa queue et il éjacula à son tour.

Naruto relâcha Sasuke qui se laissa aller sur son lit. Lui, prit le temps de se défaire de la capote et de s'essuyer la main avec des mouchoirs qui habillait la table de chevet. Puis il vint naturellement s'allonger de tout son long sur Sasuke qui se crispa dans ses bras.

\- Pas câlin après le sexe ?

\- Non, lui confirma Sasuke.

Légèrement déçu, Naruto pivota sur le côté, le libérant. Il se mit sur le dos, son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Il n'était pas complètement satisfait. En temps normal, il se rhabillait, prenant son argent et partait mais ce soir, avec cet homme, il voulait plus, il voulait recommencer.

Naruto fit glisser son bras et tomba dans les yeux onyx qui le regardait. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de faire vaguer le sien sur le corps de Sasuke et d'une main, il se permit de découvrir un peu plus ce corps. Ce dernier, allongé sur le ventre, lui facilita l'accès. À cette simple vision, le cul relevé, l'excitation de Naruto se manifesta de nouveau.

Sasuke se releva, montrant son propre sexe de nouveau en érection. Sans un mot, il prit une capote que Naruto lui arracha presque des mains pour la remettre sur son sexe puis il le chevaucha. Sasuke prit le sexe de Naruto et le guida jusqu'à son anus. Encore plus vite que la première fois, Sasuke laissa la gravitation agir. Il s'assit sur la queue de Naruto, sa main sur le torse pour se maintenir.

Naruto regarda Sasuke leur donner du plaisir, la bouche ouverte, laissant des petits gémissements indécents s'échapper. Les onyx tentaient de percer à travers la brume de plaisir mais sans succès, ils se fermèrent pour savourer pleinement. Quand la cadence ralenti, Naruto attrapa à pleines mains les fesses de Sasuke pour continuer les mouvements de balancier. Son amant le laissa reprendre le contrôle du rapport et Naruto en profita pour se mettre en position assis. Une main remonta jusqu'à la nuque de Sasuke et l'obligea à l'embrasser.

Sasuke profita de la position pour attraper son sexe et se caresser. Naruto ne lâcha pas la bouche de Sasuke, la dévorant. Tous leurs sens accaparés, ils jouirent ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke se blottit contre Naruto, non sans avoir essuyer son sperme. Il garda cependant le sexe de Naruto en lui, le laissant s'échapper naturellement de son corps.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un réel plaisir, avoua Naruto.

Sasuke qui traçait des arabesques sur son bras brulé, voulut savoir :

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Je suis assistant sexuel, dit Naruto sans mentir.

Naruto lui expliqua vaguement en quoi consistait son travail et depuis combien de temps il le pratiquait. Ses raisons étaient évidentes, il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. De toute façon, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

\- Je n'en suis pas fier mais je n'en ai pas honte non plus.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour tenir sa promesse.

Naruto retira la capote quand son sexe sortit du corps de Sasuke pendant la discussion. Il se l'essuya et envisagea de rentrer chez lui quand son amant le devança :

\- Il se fait tard, si tu veux rester dormir, tu peux.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit quand même Naruto.

Sasuke le tira de son bras, l'obligeant à s'allonger puis éteignit la lumière et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Naruto resta un peu idiot, il ne dormait jamais chez ses clients mais il apprécia l'initiative et s'endormit d'un côté, Sasuke de l'autre.

XxX

Quand Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines ainsi qu'un poids sur lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Sasuke, en caleçon, assis sur le bord du matelas.

\- Café ?

\- Volontiers, sourit Naruto en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

Sasuke lui tendit une des deux tasses sur un plateau posé sur la table de chevet. Ils burent en silence le liquide puis Naruto reposa sa tasse et demanda l'heure.

\- 9h pourquoi ? tu es attendu ?

\- Oui, je fais des extras dans un petit restaurant en ville mais je n'y vais pas avant 11h30.

Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir fait une dernière fois l'amour. Il retira, sans lui demander sa permission, la tasse des mains de Sasuke puis le pris dans ses bras et le retourna sur le lit. Les cheveux de Sasuke étaient disposés autour de lui, laissant à Naruto tout le loisir de voir entièrement son visage et le petit rictus satisfait. Naruto y répondit d'un baiser.

Il créa un chemin de baiser jusqu'au sexe de Sasuke qu'il prit en bouche. Naruto suça son amant avec entrain, une main à la base du sexe et l'autre entre les lobes de chair.

Sasuke lui rappela de bander son sexe et c'est ce que fit Naruto avant de s'enfoncer entre ses cuisses. En simple missionnaire, Naruto fit l'amour à son client, son bras brulé contre le membre disparu.

XxX

Naruto termina de s'habiller et Sasuke le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

\- Si je veux te revoir, par quel site dois-je passer ?

Alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures, Naruto se souvint seulement qu'ils avaient couché ensemble car Suigetsu avait fait appel à lui. Ça le contraria car il n'avait pas ressenti la nuit dernière comme une contrainte de travail.

\- Tu étais mon dernier client Sasuke. Tu ne pourras plus me trouver comme tu le penses mais …

Naruto chercha des yeux de quoi écrire. Il trouva des post-it et un stylo sur le meuble de l'entrée et écrivit ses coordonnées.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à me revoir et me montrer ton mauvais caractère alors appelle ce numéro. Ça me plairait beaucoup d'aller plus loin avec toi.

Sasuke le regarda, un sourcil levé et Naruto se mit à rire.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Naruto lui vola un baiser et disparut, espérant que Sasuke utilise un jour son numéro.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure:**_

_Bonjour tout le monde,  
_

_Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. _

_Pleins de bonnes résolutions pour vous, la mienne va être d'arrêter d'écrire sur Ffnet. Non parce que je n'ai plus le temps mais principalement à cause des lecteurs. Pour vous expliquez vaguement (je le ferais plus explicitement dans les prochaines semaines) Je l'ai toujours dis, j'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous. Je suis arrivée à un moment, où je prends le temps de maintenir un rythme d'écriture et de publication que je pense énorme comparé aux autres, vous le savez très bien et les retours sont moindres alors qu'il y a des lecteurs ( et non des visiteurs ), ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que je demande à des bêtas de prendre le temps de corriger et même par respect pour eux, je trouve ça pas cool. Donc mes prochains OS ne seront pas corrigé sachant qu'à l'exception de BLANCHE NEIGE ET LE SERGENT D ARME, il n'y aura plus de longue histoire. Elle sera la dernière. En OS, il en reste un pour la saint valentin ( février ), un pour le white day ( mars ) et 3 autres que je publierai ( janvier, avrilx2 ) à la fin de ça, mes 52histoires seront clôturées. En toute honnêteté, j'avais promis le p52 ( certaines histoires l'ont déjà, d'autres pas ) mais on verra ce que je décide d'en faire plus tard._

_En tout cas, les guest et les identifiés qui sont toujours présent depuis le départ, ainsi que mes bêtas qui me suivent, vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vous, du moins je l'espère ! et on reste en contact via les réseaux pour certains et par mail ou ffnet pour les autres. Sur demande, je vous enverrai les écrits que je continuerai d'écrire pour moi._

_Mon compte ne sera pas clôturé, je resterai connectée sauf si je vois mes écrits sur d'autres sites, je retirerai tout. _


End file.
